


We Go Round (To the Sound of Your Heart)

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: Dice Fic Challenge [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Overthinking, Telling the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Everything must be just so for the endeavor to succeed.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Dice Fic Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871956
Kudos: 3





	We Go Round (To the Sound of Your Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt controlled

* * *

This planned gathering takes careful management, beyond the customary burden of attention paid to venue and provisions. They, at least, are as certain as the circumstances allow. People are a different matter entirely, and it is there that Lexa's anxiety lingers like a malignant specter.

Indra, and Lexa who reaps the benefits by extension of relation, has won accord with Dr Griffin's current husband. Unless she messes up unimaginably somewhere, she sees no issues from that direction.

Unlike Abby's former partner, who still prefers the Blake boy as candidate for his daughter's hand. She will have to win Jake over with a display of practical, hands on experience. Perhaps she should bring up the car that she's restoring. Or would that sound like she was showing off her family's wealth?

Dr Griffin herself, arguably the second most important individual involved in the entire affair, was still unhappy with Lexa's encouragement of art over medical degree. There's no way to soften that - and she refuses to backtrack on something that brings Clarke such joy. A lost cause, but she makes a note to emphasize Clarke's success, not that that is hard to do. If she had an ear for rhyme, Lexa could write epics devoted solely to the wonders Clarke is capable of.

And then, once the immediate family is seen to, there are the varied friends and acquaintances that inevitably form part of any Griffin family gathering. The Blakes, Reyes - if Anya hadn't planned on coming anyway, she would just to coincidentally spend time near her 'nemesis', like Lexa hadn't caught them making out in the car like a pair of horny, indiscreet teenagers - Clarke's best friend Wells, the local small time criminals ... the list goes on endlessly. Clarke is far too popular for Lexa's peace of mind. And she just knows she is going to forget to prepare contingencies for one of them kicking up their own brand of trouble.

And the food. The thought of the food is almost enough to keep her awake at night. Not even the array of candles she'd snuck in was enough to distract her from the thought of underdone canapés.

All of which had to be accounted for if engagement announcement was to go off without a hitch. Felt like a general planning a battle. No, not a battle, a long campaign. One that she had initiated while outnumbered and outgunned - but wasn't going to let that stop her making everything _perfect._

Clarke was worth it, and more. She deserved the world, and the world was what Lexa was going to give her.


End file.
